What The Hell Is A Youma
by chameleon-enigma
Summary: Glee/Sailormoon AU. Santana should really listen to Brittany when she tells her that her cat is talking to her.


A/N: this is my first forray into writing Brittana, this story ate at my brain all day and i had to get it out, Not beta'd so all mistakes are all mine loosely proofread. I do not own Glee or Sailormoon i just used em for my own amusement.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Santana cursed as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself to protect her from the biting cold. "I'm gonna have some serious words with Brit about meeting out here." She grumbled to herself as she made her way through the empty poorly lit park.<p>

Santana wouldn't even be in the park right now if Brittany hadn't called her earlier and insisted that they needed to meet right away in the park near the duck pond. In true Santana Lopez fashion, she had moaned and groaned asking if it could wait until tomorrow at school. Whining that the weather was crap and it looked like it was going to rain soon, but Brittany had been insistent that it couldn't wait and they need to meet right away.

So here Santana was kicking rocks into the pond as she waited for Brittany. She didn't even have the decency to be here before Santana since it was her idea in the first place.

Somewhere far in the distance some animal howled, Santana just sighed too immersed in kicking rocks into the pond. Arms wrapped tightly around herself trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She stared at the water. It just having settled from the rock she kicked in, began to ripple again. Her eyes narrowed then she heard it, the tell tale Thump-Thump of something fairly large coming in her direction.

Santana looked up just in time to see a blue, white and blonde blur emerge from the bushes. It looked like something out of a comic book as the figure stumbled and skidded on the ground for moment before regaining their balance again, before resuming their frantic sprint towards her.

"What in the..." Santana breathed out as she squinted trying to see the person better. Then her eyes widened when she recognized who it was. "Brittany?" The figure in question was in the most ridiculous outfit ever a short blue mini skirt and a tight fitting white bodice of some short with a huge ass blue bow pegged against her full breasts. Her hair was even more out there, up in pig tails with huge Odangos on either side of her skull. Was that a tiara on her forehead?

Santana blinked a few times shaking her head trying to figure out if she was hallucinating. She didn't realize Brittany was flailing at her screaming her name.

"Santana run!"Brittany wheezed colliding with Santana almost knocking them both askew.

"Brit what in the hell." Santana gaped not believing her eyes. "If you wanted to role-play or whatever you coulda just told me on the phone."

"Oh god no that's not..."Brittany panted desperately trying to settle her breathing as she tried pull Santana along. "I'll explain later just we got to go now!"

"Whats got you so wound up?" Santana asked but before Brittany could respond. Santana's question was answered with a huge a roar as a beast that was pitch black and ten-feet tall with red beady eyes came out of the bushes. It looked like a huge Minotaur. "Holy F-" Her words were bit off suddenly as Brittany jerked her backwards.

"In the name of the moon Santana RUN!" Brittany cried pulling the shocked girl with her. Santana stumbled but ran along with the frightened girl as they hightailed it out of there.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Santana got out between pants.

"A Youma." Brittany gasped out. "I promise I'll explain, but right now we need to find a place to hide so I can regroup." Brittany suddenly froze skidding to a stop, Santana slammed into her back but they were surprisingly able to stay upright. "Oh crap."

Somehow the beast had been able to circle around them and was now standing in all his glory in front of them. His breath coming out in huge clouds from its nostrils because of the cold. "Don't think you can get away from me that easily Sailor Soldier." The Youma growled his voice reverberating through Santana's skull.

Brittany put herself between Santana the beast, digging her heels into the ground. "Its called a strategical retreat." Brittany harrumphed hands on her hips. If Santana hadn't been scared shitless she would have laughed at how ridiculously cute Brittany looked right now.

The youma laughed and the air around him start to shimmer. "Shit!" Brittany yelped and pushed Santana violently away before she was blasted by a huge energy ball that the creature threw at them.

Santana hit the ground hard. Her head had connected with the ground leaving her seeing stars and bright lights. "Brittany?.." She groaned bringing a hand to her head. She hissed as pain tore through her head. When the fog from her head cleared she could see Brittany flipping around the creature bright lights flashing, was she yelling something about a tiara? The creature kept roaring trying to hit the agile dancer with his huge claws.

"She'll be fine for now.."A voice suddenly spoke up from beside her. "But she'll need your help."

Santana nearly jumped out of her skin and looked around trying to find where the voice had come from. All she could see was a familiar looking cat sitting there staring intently at her. "Chastity?"

"Hmm yes well that's what I let Brittany call me to humour her."Chastity purred.

"Oh god this is all a really bad dream." Santana groaned holding her head. "First some friggen monster now a talking Cat, I'm fucking dreaming."

"I can certainly assure you that this isn't a dream." Chastity said. "Now I don't have time to coddle you, Brittany desperately needs your help before she will be overwhelmed."

Santana laughed loudly. "Help? That thing could eat me for breakfast!"

"Not with this it can't." The Cat said quickly pushing a red stick looking thing at her. "Grab hold of that and yell Mars power makeup."

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana stared at the cat. "The fuck is that supposed to do, am I supposed to throw it at him and it will like magically poke him in the eye or go up his big fucking nostril and poof dead."

If a Cat could facepalm she would have been doing exactly that at the moment. "Let's be a little more realistic here Santana."

"Realistic?"Santana screeched. "A fucking Cat is talking to me! I should be in the loony house right now."

"Calm down Santana."Chastity tsked.

"Calm down? I will not Calm down!" Santana yelled. "You can't just come here and..." Her rant was cut off by a terrified scream from Brittany. Santana snapped her head to look to see what had happened.

Brittany was now in the creatures grip, he was squeezing her around the waist trying to snap her in two. "Santana help me!" She cried out pain etching across her features as she struggled against the creature.

At seeing Brittany in real danger something snapped into place in Santana. She gathered herself and snatched up the stick. "Fuck it, here goes nothing." She took in a deep breath and shouted. "Mars Power Make-Up!"

Time seemed to slow down around Santana but she seemed to move at light speed. Bright lights and a warm red glow surrounded her. Power hummed around her seeping into her bones as her clothing began to change into something similar to Brittany's but in red. Her body was moving without her own volition in neat gymnastic like moves. After a few moments everything stopped the lights fading but the warmth that had surrounded her when she started it, didn't leave. Her whole body sung with a strength she's never felt before. She opened her eyes,which were blazing with fire as she stared down the youma. "Put her down now a'fors I ends you." She growled at it suddenly fearless.

It straightened and discarded Brittany's now limp body into the bushes. "Oh a new Sailor to snack on." It chuckled grinning widely showing his sharp teeth. He roared charging at Santana mouth open wide intending to shallow her whole.

"Snack on this you ugly prick." Santana snapped charging at him in turn. "Fire Soul!" The words flowing naturally from her mouth like they were second nature. She pushed off the ground and sent the power towards the creatures open mouth. She flipped over the creature the fire successfully hitting it square in the mouth. She landed gracefully in a crouch behind it.

She heard the creature swallow then gulp. It then screamed as the fire inside consumed it and left it nothing but a burning puddle on the ground. Santana straightened flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah I'm baddass." She smirked dusting herself off.

She heard a groan from the bushes. "Oh shit Brit." Finally remembering the blonde had been hurt. She rushed over ignoring the rough ground in her skirt as she collapsed next to Brittany pulling the blonde into her arms. "Brit Brit are you okay?"

The blonde in question groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked at the Brunette seeming to take her in. Then let out the loudest squeal that could have rivalled the youma's roar, if that was even possible.

"You did it! And you look SO COOL!" Brittany squealed and latched her arms around the Latina neck in a fierce hug. "oh my god now we can run around defeating the evil dark kingdom that chastity keeps blabbering about." The blonde let out in one quick breath.

"Well I'll take that as you're fine." Santana laughed. "You've got some serious explaining to do B."

Brittany nodded exuberantly. "That's what I was planning to do tonight before that youma decided to attack me." She pouted.

" Oh god stop you're killing me with your cuteness." Santana chuckled ruffling the blondes hair. " 'cept for those giant meatballs on your head."she teased.

"Hey! I think they are pretty awesome."She said giving Santana another pout.

"What ever you say Meatball head."Santana joked. "So as much as I like sitting here on the ground in a really short skirt, I would like to get you home and initiate in some sexy times. Since I've just now fully begun to appreciate you in this outfit."

"Ladies as much as I think its good for you to relax after such an ordeal, we must really discuss what has happened tonight, and your future." Chastity spoke up from behind them almost forgotten in the aftermath.

"You're always such a party pooper Chas, I'm locking you out tonight."Brittany frowned. "San and I really need Sexy times."

"But.."The Cat tried to break in.

"You heard the girl sexy times it is."Santana said as she scooped Brittany up in her arms, the blonde giggling as she did so. The couple turned and left the poor cat in their dust.

"The world is doomed."She grumbled as she slowly padded behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope yall enjoyed that, feel free to review or flame. I can takes it. Meant to be a one shot, cause i never finish multi chapter stories but like I might and thats a loose might, add more so don't put to much hope in me writing more cause I'm lazy and the worst procrastinator ever.


End file.
